Rewind
by Rashelle
Summary: Team 5D's has just won the WRGP, and believe they've stopped the Ark Cradle. Through a short, strange set of circumstances, they find themselves sent back in time to the Satellite during the time of Team Satisfaction/the Enforcers. Things are about to get interesting fast.


**This is my first 5D's story...  
I apologize if I mix up any Japanese and English terms.  
Rated T for possible language and violence.  
No yaoi.**

**I don't own 5D's.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Seven engines (five, if you don't count the duel boards) purred as Team 5D's readied themselves to ride across the Daedalus Bridge. Having just won the WRGP, they had stopped the Ark Cradle (so they believe) from descending upon New Domino City, saving the world—and the future—from mass destruction. Oh, and of course, were now renowned as the best dueling team in the world.

"Are you ready, guys?" Yusei asked.

Affirmative nods from everyone. Jack, his patented smirk, Crow, his cocky grin, Bruno, his friendly smile, Leo and Luna, their energetic, innocent laughs, and Akiza, and her assuring smile that always made him feel—Anyways, Team 5D's awaited his command. Yusei felt his lips twitch upwards.

"Alright then, let's go!"

The seven shot out across the Daedalus Bridge with whoops of joy and laughter. This particular run was just for fun. They had nothing to worry about and could simply bask in the adrenaline that came with riding D-wheels (and duel boards). Flying through the lanes of the highway bridge, the group had soon passed by the monument in the center of the Daedalus Bridge. A short memory of the three Yliaster members surfaced in his mind, but Yusei moved away from the unpleasant though quickly. He pushed down on one of the pedals on his duel runner and accelerated. The rest of Team 5D's followed suit and before they knew it, the group had entered the Satellite. If it could really be called the Satellite anymore, Yusei thought. The island had changed drastically in the past few months. The old rundown buildings were now refurbished. The hopeless people had become lively. The previous gloomy atmosphere had been completely altered and now radiated with life and hope. People could finally be proud to live in the Satellite. It really was a miracle kind of thing.

Lost in thought, Yusei found himself leading his friends to an old, familiar place without really knowing it. Turning to face the original unfinished Daedalus Bridge, he came to a halt.

"Is something wrong, Yusei?" Jack asked, stopping behind his raven-haired friend.

Yusei shook his head. "No, it's just…everything has changed." He found himself gazing outwards towards Neo Domino and then up at the old Daedalus Bridge that Godwin had started.

"I know what you mean, man," Crow said with a forlorn smile. "Think about it. A few years ago, we were just a couple of Satellites surviving as best we could. And now, we're living life to the fullest. Hell, we're famous. We're Team 5D's. The winners of the WRGP. We're Signers and we have the power of the Crimson Dragon. We've saved the world. _Twice._ Talk about a step up."

Yusei smiled. "I guess so." He twisted the accelerator and his red runner started forwards.

"Where're you going, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"To the top," Yusei said simply, now climbing the steep, rickety path of the old bridge. With a small sigh, Crow followed, along with the rest of the team.

Team 5D's sat quietly for a few minutes, taking in the view. It was breathtaking. They could see New Domino City across the bay, the Daedalus Bridge, and the 'new' Satellite behind them. The sky was clear and bright, only one or two wispy clouds in sight. A flock of birds flew up past the edge of the bridge, and Yusei let out a breath. It really was serene. The soft lap of the ocean, the view…

Suddenly, a sharp sound cut through the air. Yusei sighed. A dozen dogs had just started barking all at once. So much for peace. Glancing down, he saw two mutts barking and howling at the top of their lungs. And he could hear more of them. Huh. Weird. As Yusei opened his mouth to comment, he was interrupted by a sudden rumbling noise. Gazing around in confusion, he wondered what it could be. _Are we too heavy for the bridge to support?_ Said bridge started to vibrate. _Maybe we should get off it._ Then the poor old thing was shaking. With a sweeping look, Yusei took note that the water below had started churning. A few people down below were yelling and trying to keep their balance. Then it dawned on Yusei that it wasn't just the bridge. Everything else was shaking, too. Which could only mean one thing—an earthquake had started.

Now with a slight panic settling in, the group of seven shot confused looks at each other, wondering what exactly was going on. Yusei then caught sight of something in the corner of his eye. Turning his attention to it, he froze.

"No way…"

The previously sunny skies were now gray and lifeless. A massive dark form had torn through the clouds. Even from a distance, anyone could make out the upside-down buildings that made up the bottom half of the colossal floating island. What little light remained seemed to silhouette the rest of it. The Ark Cradle had appeared.

Leo let out a rather undignified squeak as he caught sight of the dark mass. "That's the Ark Cradle, isn't it?"

Luna nodded hesitantly at her brother. Then she did a double take. "Wait, you can see it, Leo?"

"Uh, yeah, who wouldn't see that thing?" he shot back. A panicked expression dominated his face. Luna glanced down. There were people below on the streets pointing and shouting in the direction of the giant monstrosity in the sky. So everyone _could_ see it. Luna bit her lip.

The low rumbling of the earthquake was increasing in volume. The bridge was starting to shake a little harder.

"How is that even possible?" Akiza shouted to be heard over the creaking bridge. "We defeated Team New World—Yliaster—so their plan should have been stopped!"

A low moan, followed by a loud creak caught all of Team 5D's attention.

"I don't know what's going on," Bruno said loudly, "but we better get off this thing before it breaks!"

A sharp _crack_ split through the air, and the old Satellite Bridge started to dip downwards.

"Move, everyone! Let's go!"

The seven spun around and started to descend, but too late. The bridge simply snapped in half, and Team 5D's was left to plummet towards the unforgiving ocean below.

They were going to die, Leo thought. He had already grabbed his sister's arm before the bridge fell apart, and now he could hear her screaming. Hugging her tightly, he felt her hug back. Shutting his eyes, Leo wondered how this was all happening. They had been through so much…they couldn't die like this! There was absolutely no way!

As if answering his plea, a sudden blinding light enveloped Leo's vision and he felt the wind die around him. Quickly opening his eyes, Leo saw that the seven of them (and their duel runners) were all encased within a bright red, glowing…bubble. They were suspended about twenty meters above the water.

"Huh?"

Glancing at everyone else, Leo then saw that all five of the Signers' marks were glowing. Leo heard a muffled roar, and glanced to his side to see the Crimson Dragon.

"The Crimson Dragon…it protected us," Luna said softly.

There was a short moment of awe and relief, but it was ruined in an instant when the safety bubble suddenly pulsed. The bright crimson-red sphere turned pitch black. But it went as fast as it came, and the bubble turned back to red—albeit slightly duller than before. The protective forcefield started shaking.

"What's happening?" Akiza shouted, her eyes wide, much like everyone else's.

"It must be the power of the Ark Cradle," Jack said grimly. His hand was on the wall of the bubble, keeping him balanced.

The bubble pulsed again, and the group could hear the Crimson Dragon roar. The forcefield was loosing its power. Driven to their knees from the violent shaking, Team 5D's felt panic settling in once again. The sphere was starting to slowly sink downwards. At this rate, they would hit the ocean. And none of them wanted to find out what would happen then.

After another pulse that had most of them screaming, the red luster immediately started fading. Within five seconds, it had turned pitch black. Nobody dared try anything. The only sound to be heard was ragged breath. Abruptly, everything stopped. The bubble stopped moving and the odd noises ceased. Everyone caught their breath. There was a short, ominous silence, and then the bubble exploded.

* * *

**Crappy cliff-hangers FTW.**

**Is it worth continuing...?**


End file.
